In Too Deep
by xLou26
Summary: Family is everything to some people, though at times they can be a hindrance to what the heart desires. Sarah is determined to conquer both, making sure her heart stays intact. Though that proves to be harder said than done.
1. Hide The Lies

**_Hide The Lies_**

Her lids shut slowly, flicking open at the various noises that coursed down the corridors. A yawn was threatening to escape her, as she once again glanced at her phone. The promise that she was going to be out of here by 11pm was broken long ago. Now approaching midnight all she wanted to do was head home, and curl up in bed. Only the prospect of one thing was keeping her at the arena.

"This could be considered littering." The voice booming down the corridor made her snap her head upwards.

"Hello to you too." Sarah managed to drag herself up from the floor, getting closer, though not close enough, to staring into her brothers intense jade eyes. They mirrored her own. Always bright, a pool of determination glimmering behind them. It was what had brought them both to the United States of America, chasing the American Dream. Stu had captured his, and he was running full steam ahead. But Sarah's dream was dwindling, her passion for what brought her over fading as quick as her savings were.

"Twenty more minutes at the most then we can leave."

"Excellent." She smirked, tucking a strand of long black hair behind her ear. Having spent the evening at FCW, mulling around backstage and mingling with directors and producers, she was spent.

Being the sister of a professional wrestler definitely had it perks, going to shows, sitting front row, and being immersed in all of the behind the scenes action. Now she was living in Tampa, she got to do a lot more of that. There were other perks though; one in particular that Stu could never find out about.

Just as Stu walked down the corridor, Sarah's phone vibrated in her hand. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and her heart quickened. She knew who the message was from without reading it. Once Stu was out of sight she left the opposite way, following the instructions that were written in the message.

FCW had held a special event, WWE superstars had participated in matches with the current FCW roster. It made for amazing viewing, the smaller crowd a different atmosphere to the thousands that attended WWE events. It put things into perspective, and her brother always told her, it made him remember just how far he had come.

Though her background in series production within the TV industry back home in England had been successful, a job opportunity had come up in Tampa which she had grabbed with both hands as quickly as possible. She wanted it and she wanted it bad. Things were always better than they seemed. Her job opportunity had filtered away, and now her visa was slowly ticking out of time. Efforts to find a new job had been floundered, but with her brothers support, she hoped that she wouldn't have to return back home. One man was making sure that she would stay put in sunny Florida.

Her steps stopped in front of the plain white door. Quickly she scanned either side of her, checking to see if anyone was around. All clear. Turning the handle quietly she crept into the small quiet locker room, only occupied by the man she had been desperate to get alone all day. Without wanting to break the silence too soon, she watched him for a moment, utterly enticed by the movements of the thick muscle in his back. His pale, freckled skin was marked, years of putting his body through strenuous matches making their claim. The only piece of clothing on him was his gym shorts.

"I made it." Sarah spoke into the room, delighted as he turned around slowly, obviously already aware of her presence in the room. The door clicked shut behind her and she knew the air had become thicker. Tension looming between the pair. His red hair was still spiked up from his match, his skin coated in a shimmering sheen of sweat.

No words were said. It was mutual. The longing, desire and need that both of them felt. He smirked as he started walking towards her. Desperate to get to each other, but enjoying the teasing that built up. As he reached her, Stephen slammed her back into the door, his big hands sliding up her arms to grip onto her wrists, pinning them above her head against the door. "How long do yeh have?" He grumbled between ferocious kisses to her exposed neck.

"Twenty minutes." Sarah managed to croak out, her words ending on a delicious moan.

"That isn't long enough." Stephen sunk his teeth into her shoulder, letting his tongue flick over her sensitive, heated skin.

"Come see me tonight, Stu is dropping me at off at my apartment." Stephen kissed his way to her jaw line, small hot kisses that were making her knees weak.

"That sounds like a good plan." Stephen let her hands go and they immediately dropped to his thick shoulders. Gently she massaged her fingers into the thick muscle, arching her back and pushing her body into Stephens chest.

"A very good plan, I've missed you." Stephens lips caught hers, his tongue slipping between her lips which easily parted for him. Wrapping his strong arms around her slender body, he lifted her up, making her wrap her long legs around his waist.

Stephen couldn't stop the desire flowing through his body. He couldn't keep his hands to himself whenever she was around either. She called out to him. Her long wavy black hair was glossy like silk, running his hands through it and grabbing fistfuls made the dominance within him surge. Her starling green eyes had him hooked, clouded with lust, for him and him only. Her pouty lips conjured up thoughts that exploded into reality whenever they met up. Now was one of those times. A groan rumbled deep from his chest, as her lips tore from his, then moved to his neck.

A banging on the door behind them startled them both. Stephen frowned, gesturing for her to sit down on one of the benches. Pulling the door open he came face to face with Stu and his heart about leaped out of his mouth. "Stu, what are yeh doin'?"

"Have you seen Sarah-" Stu barged past Stephen, smiling as he saw his sister. "There you are, we're going."

"That was quick." Sarah tore her gaze from her phone, having pretended there was something much more interesting to look at on the screen than the half naked Irishman now walking around the room.

"Come on then." Stu frowned, gesturing for her to hurry up. "See you later, mate." Stu waved to Stephen, ushering his sister from the room.

Stephen didn't say anything, his eyes were trained on Sarah and the soft curves of her body as she sauntered out of the room and out of his view. There was no going back. Things had already gone too far, and he wasn't about to give her up for anyone, never mind that her brother was his best friend. No, things were fine at the moment and no one suspected a thing, and that was how it was going to stay.


	2. Your Place Or Mine?

_**Your Place Or Mine?**_

Pushing aside the curtain, Sarah glanced out onto the car park of the apartment complex. Anxious and excited, she turned back into the small living room. The timing had been perfect; rarely did FCW hold such a one off event in Tampa. This meant taking advantage of Stephen in more ways than one.

Stu had taken an eternity to leave her apartment once he had dropped her off. No matter how old she was, she would always be his little sister; that meant he'd do everything to keep her safe and stick his nose in her business.

Wandering across her apartment, Sarah was unable to do anything to keep herself occupied. She was craving Stephen, desperately wanting his body against hers. Her eyes slipped shut, mind drifting back to the last night they shared together. Too long ago Sarah thought.

Smoothing her hands over the short black silk robe she had on, she had planned on making Stephens job just a little bit easier. Clothes were only a hindrance to what they would be doing. The banging on the door pulled Sarah from her breath stealing thoughts. Her heart soared and her mind spun; anticipation heightened her senses, making her skin tingle at the thought of what was about to transpire. Gracefully she moved towards the front door, gently pressing her hands against the white wood to look through the peephole. Her lips curved into a smile as the sight of Stephen; he appeared to be just as eager as she was.

Pulling on the chain to slip the lock free, Sarah stepped backwards knowing Stephen wouldn't hold back. She was right. He pushed the door open, eyes blazing and stare intense.

"Hey." Sarah whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. No response came from the Irishman in front of her. He pushed the door shut and locked it; turning back he took one large step forward. His large hands landed on each side of her face, pulling her forward to push his lips against hers.

Kissing Sarah hard, Stephen finally let his hands slide down to her shoulders before his arms entwined around her. Her throaty moans spurred him on, tugging her lithe body flush against his. She raked her hands through his hair, needing him more than she ever thought possible.

Everything was a hazy blur. Sarah's skin was on fire from Stephens thick fingers and soft palms. His hands slipped to her behind so he could pick her up; he needed her elsewhere - preferably on her bed. He heard her gasp for air once she pulled her lips from his. Her tongue swiped across her lips before she smirked at him, making him groan. He knew exactly what she was doing - making him go crazy.

Stephen pushed his lips against her exposed neck, finding his way through her apartment with ease. This wasn't the first time they had greeted each other with nothing but passion. And just like always, when he caught sight of her big bed as he stepped through her bedroom door, his heart pounded and his body responded.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." Sarah's words ended on a gasp as Stephen set her down in the middle of the bed. He hovered above her, resting his weight on his elbows and staring her down. He almost growled as her hands started working on his belt buckle, wanting to get his jeans off.

Stephen smirked, gripping onto her hands to stop her from taking his clothes off just yet. Both of her wrists ended up in one of his big hands. Her arms were brought up over her head, Stephens weight pinning them down against the soft mattress. Moving up her body, he straddled her thighs.

Soft whimpers caught in her throat, her body starting to tremble in anticipation. With his smirk still plastered on his face, he tugged at the ties of her robe, delighted when the two halves parted, the silky material gliding over her smoothed tanned skin. He trailed his free hand along her collar bone, his thick fingers moving further down her body.

Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took, his fingers running between her breasts and over her belly button making her arch her back. Sarah wriggled under Stephens weight, desperate to get her hands on his body. But Stephen pushed his lips to her neck, retracing the path his fingers had just taken.

"Stop teasing." Sarah breathed out as his tongue rolled over one of hard nipple, repeating his actions with the other.

Stephen lightly chuckled, his hot breath fanning over her wet skin making her body shiver and skin tingle. "Ah thought yeh liked me teasin'."

"I want you right now." Sarah spoke though gritted teeth, feeling her temperature sky rocket as his kisses moved lower and lower.

Stephen had to let go of her wrists so he could make his way further down his body. He groaned as Sarah immediately gripped onto his thick shoulders, nails digging into him through the shirt he had on. Parting her legs he settled himself between them, lips grazing across her soft inner thighs.

Sarah's breath was stolen once Stephen pressed a kiss to her clit, only able to moan in approval as his tongue swept over her. Stephens hands gripped onto her hips, trying to keep her still as his mouth covered her.

When Sarah's small hands covered Stephens, he moaned against her. She gripped on as he plunged his tongue into her. Her mind spun and she revelled in the pleasure coursing through her body. Her eyes slipped shut and she bit her lip, whimpering as Stephens tongue continued to dart over her clit. She felt herself soaring, knowing she would soon be screaming Stephens name as she climaxed.

Stephen knew she was close, and much to Sarah's dismay, he left her begging for more. He kissed his way up her body as her hands gripped on the bottom of his shirt. Her actions were quickly becoming frantic, desire and lust fuelling her every move. Kneeling over her, Stephen pulled his shirt off. Sarah took it from him and threw it across the room. Her hands slipped up his chest as soon as his milky skin was revealed.

Quickly jumping off the bed, Stephen rid himself of his jeans and boxer briefs. Sarah took that opportunity to sit up and take off the robe that no longer covered her. Waiting impatiently for Stephen to return to her and finish what he started. Wearing nothing but his sly smirk, Stephen crawled onto the bed and over her needy body. He kissed her passionately, lips massaging hers as his big hand gripped onto her thigh so he could pull her leg around his hips.

The tension that had built up between them all evening was about to consume them both. Stephen gripped the base of his cock, pushing the blunt tip against her. Teasingly slow he pushed into her, filling her to the hilt before pulling out and repeating his actions. Sarah's throaty moans spurred him on. His muscles tensed and his body reacted to her; the way her hands roamed over his back and nails dug into his skin.

Moving faster and harder, Stephen had only one thing on his mind. Sarah whimpered, feeling her whole body being set alight. Throwing her head back, she moaned and tried to match Stephens thrusts. He was hard and dominating; just some of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He also knew how to have her hot and bothered with just a few words and actions.

"Oh god…" Sarah moaned, "Stephen…" Her nails raked down his back, unable to make a coherent sentence.

Dipping his head down to her shoulder, he kissed and bit her smooth skin. He knew she was close; she tightened around him, breaths coming out short and sharp. Her body shook and trembled, the sounds of their laboured breaths and moans filling the room. Sarah's back arched, her body slipping against his as she came. He didn't let up; he growled against her ear as the familiar feeling tugged at him.

He came hard, groaning her name as he reached his peak. Cursing under his breath, he rested his forehead against hers. All of his weight was resting on his forearms but he wanted to collapse and gather her up into his arms. He smiled as she let out a satisfied sigh whilst staring up into his bright eyes. They had both convinced themselves all the sneaking around and lying was worth it. Right now it was.

* * *

><p>Stephen sighed, his eyes flickering open slowly as Sarah moved in his arms. He tightened her grip around her lithe frame, holding her close so she wouldn't leave. "Good mornin'." Stephen mumbled against her ear, his lips curving into a smile. Sarah grumbled pushing her cheek against his chest, eventually settling back into his embrace.<p>

He could count on one hand the number of times he had woken up with her in his arms. Their sneaking around and hiding the relationship didn't make for romantic nights or days spent out when he had the time.

A knock on the door ripped through the quiet in the apartment. "Yeh expecting anyone?" Sarah shook her head, sitting upright and shuffling towards the edge of the bed. She hated leaving the warmth of Stephens body.

Stephen watched as she picked up her robe from the floor, quickly slipping it on. "I'll get rid of whoever it is."

Slumping back down onto the bed, Stephen rested his arms behind his head. The crumpled sheets rested around his waist and a lazy smile crept to his face. He listened out for who was at the door as he glanced towards the alarm clock on the bedside table. 9.30; his flight wasn't until that evening so he had a little while to spare still. And he had every intention of staying in bed with Sarah.

"Stu, what are you doing here?" As Stephen heard those words, he sat upright, now more awake than ever.

"I thought we could go for breakfast, but you haven't answered your phone." Stephen cursed his friend in his mind trying to scramble out of bed - as quietly as he could for a 270 pound man.

"Where's Emily?" Sarah asked, referring to Stu's girlfriend.

"Working, so you have all of my time." Stephen shook his head, slipping his jeans on and desperately searching for his shirt; he had no idea where Sarah had carelessly thrown it.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"You're really going to say no?" Stu laughed, "Go get dressed."

Stephen ran a hand through his untamed hair, feeling his heart beat against his chest. There weren't many things that made him anxious, but this was one of them. If Stu were to find them together, he wasn't sure what he would be facing.

He jumped as Sarah slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She mouthed sorry, disappointment clear in her eyes. She tiptoed over to him, arms wrapping around his waist. "I didn't know-"

"It's alrigh' lass." Stephen whispered, kissed the top of her head and rubbing her shoulders.

"When we leave, you can sneak out of here." Her voice was laden with sadness, this was the part of their 'relationship' she hated.

"Ah'm back next week yeh can stay at my place." Stephen smirked, knowing full well what he had planned.

"Really?" Sarah asked, a glint in her eye. She was already looking forward to their next encounter.

Stephen nodded, their hushed tones were quiet but he still feared Stu would hear him somehow. He had been warned long ago that Sarah was off limits, but that was like waving a red flag in front of a raging bull. The more he got of her, the more he wanted. It was a vicious, never ending cycle. He just hoped in the end no one would get hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – Thank you ResplendentAnarchist, xj0j0x, ThatGirl54, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and wades wife for the lovely reviews :) Lou x**_


	3. Risky Business

_**Risky Business**_

The sun beaming down onto Sarah didn't do anything to make her less fidgety. Her hand clasped the back of her neck, rubbing lightly to try and get rid of the aches that had settled there. Knowing exactly where those had come from, her mind wandered a little bit, suddenly flooded with memories of the previous night.

Stu must have noticed something in her demeanour change. Maybe her cheeks were tinged pink. Maybe he knew. What if Stu did find out? Sarah's heart pounded as she conjured up various scenarios in her head. The first was Stu taking a few shots at Stephens head - his bare knuckle fighting background making him the clear winner in that imaginary bout. The second - and the one that neared impossible - was Stu shaking Stephens hand and telling the Irishman to 'take care of my baby sister.'

That being said, the only close call they'd encountered happened only a few hours ago. And as Sarah started to imagine where her relationship with Stephen was headed, Stu stretched his arms into the air and adjusted the black baseball cap on his head.

Realising nothing had been said for a few moments, Sarah plastered a smile onto her face. "What time is your flight?" 6 O'clock Sarah answered in her head. He was on the same flight as Stephen.

"Six I think."

"You think? That won't get you to the airport on time."

"Fancy dropping me off?" Stu smirked, "I'll let you use my pool whilst I'm gone."

"How did I know you'd stoop to bribery?" Sarah tried her best not to let the smile drop from her face. Her thoughts returned to Stephen, still annoyed that Stu had cut their time together so short. But in the back of her mind, there was a nagging voice telling her to keep everything normal.

"I would ask Emily, but she'll still be working."

"So I'm second best." Sarah shuffled her chair backwards, flashing a toothy grin towards her brother. "Ring me when you want picking up, oh and I take it you've got the bill."

Picking up her handbag and standing up from the table, Sarah looked at Stu just in time to see him rolling his eyes. Some things just never changed.

With her life at a loss, Sarah sometimes let her mind wander to what things may have been like if she hadn't left England. The job offer from Fox 13 had dwindled quicker than she could say sayonara England. Maybe working alongside Chip Carter and Anne Dwyer wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But she had been damn excited about the opportunities and prospects given to her. Following in her brothers footsteps and taking the trip across the pond had just made it all the more sweeter.

She'd had to listen to her family gush over how well Stu had done for himself and it was just one of those things she'd put up with. Of course she was proud of him, but he had always been there for her; having him up and leave was difficult. So maybe she was being a little selfish, but as she stepped onto West Cypress Street she knew she wanted to be here. Reasons more than just Stu and Stephen. Sarah loved the sun and the nature of Tampa's residents, and apart from the whole job scenario, she would call this place perfect.

After a slow walk back to her apartment, Sarah tried to figure out what to do to pass the time. She'd sent out enough resumes to last her a lifetime, all coming back unsuccessful. She tried to think that it wasn't a sign she should just return home and settle back in to what her life used to be. No, she wasn't giving up that easily.

As she stood in the air conditioned kitchen, she wondered what Stephen was doing. She hadn't asked her brother why he wasn't riding with Stephen to the airport, that wasn't any of her business, but she did have the urge to call him. Shaking her head she moved across to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of water. Having only been in Tampa three months, things with Stephen had moved pretty quickly, albeit behind closed doors. He was familiar and she liked that. Stu and Stephens friendship had stemmed from their time in England, eventually living together in London whilst they wrestled any and every event. And having met Stephen a handful of times before he moved out to Florida, she knew he was a good guy. She wasn't going to call him; she'd see him next week and continue whatever their relationship was.

* * *

><p>Tapping her fingers against the leather steering wheel, Sarah glanced in the rear-view mirror. The car was filled with silence, though shortly ago she had encountered an awkward conversation with Stu. As the first few notes of wonderwall filtered through the car, Sarah sighed. Stu had brought up the topic of her dating, hinting towards the young man that lived a few doors down from her. Yes, they had spoken a few times and yes, he was hot. But he wasn't Stephen. Then he had uttered the words she didn't want to hear from him after he jokingly suggested she dated one of his colleagues, testing his reaction. Friends are off limits.<p>

They both knew why. Bitter memories brought up, now filling the car with tension, but neither of them wanted to delve into that subject. So they didn't.

Finally seeing the drop off zone, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, she would miss her brother, but she'd be seeing him soon enough. And let's face it, she'd seen more of him in the last three months than she had in the past three years.

"When are you back?" Sarah asked, her question slicing through the silence as she pulled the car to a stop.

"Wednesday night."

"If you want me to come and pick you up, just let me know." Trying to be a good sister, Sarah smiled.

"Thanks." Stu reached over and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. She heard him get out of the car as she glanced in the rear-view mirror to smooth a few of the black hairs into place. Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest as she noticed who was stood on the sidewalk outside of the airport. Stephen. He had his back to her, every inch of his pale skin covered up. It still made her laugh that even in the sweltering heat he'd do anything to protect his skin. She wouldn't complain though. She knew how it felt to have that smooth milky skin slide under her fingertips. It felt good. Feeling her temperature rise and blush creep to her cheek, she didn't want to get out of the air conditioned car.

Beside Stephen stood Drew Galloway. It made her happy, knowing that all three men had ventured over to the states together and were now living out their dreams. Smiling to herself as Stephen turned around, she studied him for a moment. Under the shadow his baseball cap cast across his face, she could make out his sparkling silver eyes, often shimmering blue hues. His cheeks dimpled as he laughed at something Stu had said.

Pushing the door open, she slipped out of the nice temperate air and into the blistering heat. The jean shorts and pink cotton tank top did little to help cool her down, especially when Stephen looked her way. A smirk graced his face and the corners of his eyes lifted slightly. She flashed a quick smile before walking around to the back of the car to open the trunk.

"Sarah! How're ye'?" Drew's thick accent hit her like a ton of bricks. He had never been a subtle guy, -in or out of the ring.

"Hey, Drew." Sarah craned her head around the side of the car, all three men staring back at her. She couldn't help but let her gaze wander to Stephen. "How are you?"

Sarah had only seen him the previous night, but it didn't harm to be polite. "Excuse me ma'm , you can't park your vehicle here."

Turning around Sarah came face to face with a security officer. "I know, I'm dropping him off." Sarah pointed at Stu, who only smiled and waved. The man nodded and wandered back down the sidewalk. Turning around, she was faced with a few fans approaching the three wrestlers. So she grabbed Stu's suitcase and bags from the car, she didn't want to have to face the security man again. And by the way things were looking they might be signing autographs for a while.

"Ah'll take them lass."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled, biting her lip to stop herself from acting too giddy. Just Stephens presence did stupid things to her.

"Would yeh look at that…" Stephen smirked as Sarah's eyebrows shot up, wondering what he was referring to. "Me shoe lace is untied."

Sarah watched as Stephen bent down before quickly looking up towards her brother. He was still busy chatting away to a fan. A gasp left her lips as Stephen bit her bare thigh, his wet lips kissing the same spot just moments after. Was he crazy? Her heart leapt to her throat, shocked that Stephen would do such a thing in public. But even with the shock, desire flooded her body.

As if nothing had happened, Stephen stood up and pulled on the handle of Stu's suitcase. "See yeh next week, sweetheart." His words were hushed but loud enough to make Sarah shuffle her feet and panic.

Sarah was speechless as Stephen took the suitcase across to where Stu was still stood. Her hand rubbed the spot where his lips had been. She craved more of him and didn't want to wait until the next time they were to meet. Stu was still none the wiser, even with Stephens risky escapade. If he was going to start playing little games like this, she needed to stay on her toes. At the end of the day, her heart was still on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you Blackhat, xj0j0x, kendra151, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Carolina Kel and charmedbyortonbarrtt for the lovely reviews :D! Really looking forward to developing this story so I hope you stick with it :) Lou x**


	4. Waiting

_**Waiting**_

Pushing the small white buds into his ears, Stephen was more than ready to drown out the chatter among the plane. He was already consumed by his own thoughts, unable to let go of what he'd done when he'd seen Sarah.

He hadn't been thinking. Once he caught sight of her smooth toned thighs he'd almost lost his mind. That was one thing he sensed would be his downfall; his inability to keep his hands - and lips - off her.

Stephen grunted as Stu knocked his elbow off the small arm rest. For guys their size, plane journeys were the least comfortable way to get around. "Do yeh mind, fella." Stephen mumbled, frowning as Drew laughed from his seat in front of them.

Drew's head finally popped up over the top of the seat in front of them, his gaze firmly set on Stu. "Is Sarah single?"

It took everything in Stephen to keep scrolling through his iPod, listening to the scene playing out in front of him. Stu's reply was exactly what he'd expected to hear. "As far as you're concerned, she's never single."

"C'mon, ye always say that." Drew pushed Stu, much to the delight of Stephen. He was happy he hadn't had to bring up the subject or ask the questions.

"That's because I mean it." Stu snapped back. They'd had this conversation before, always ending with the same result.

"Why?" Stephen spoke up, surprising himself and making both men turn to him. He pulled one of the buds out of his ear. "Yeh always say she's off limits, yet yeh give no reason."

"I need a reason?" Stephen shrugged his shoulders, trying to act like he wasn't all that curious, but he was.

Sarah had always told him it was complicated, reasons she never quite delved into. She always reiterated that they had to keep things in the dark. He would rather shout it to the world, but he wasn't about to push her - not yet anyway. Drew had always shown interest in her in the past, but he was always swiftly reminded by Stu to stay away. Stephen glanced at Drew, wondering if he'd be pissed if he found out. Stephen rubbed his chin, a nervous habit. And the nervous feeling didn't settle the more Stu continued to talk.

"She dated someone who was a good friend." Stu started, finally explaining to the two men his reasons why he didn't want either of them dating his sister. "It ended pretty bad - he cheated on her."

Shaking his head Stephen had to ask, "Now all yeh friends are cheats?" He played into the hypothetical situation.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened before, and I don't want to lose either of you as friends. Let's just leave it at that shall we?" Stu concluded, giving each men a firm stare.

Stephen pushed the small bud back into his ear, pressing play on his iPod - he didn't care what came on. He wasn't sure where his relationship with Sarah would be going. He only knew it would be going nowhere if they couldn't tell anyone eventually. Maybe it would be different? They were both adults, and Stu knew him better than anyone. Cheating wasn't on his agenda. Lying wasn't either, but he seemed to have taken to that naturally. All for Sarah's sake he thought.

* * *

><p>Sarah had been on tenterhooks all week. Stephens little antic at the airport had left her reeling and excited. The combination lit a pool of burning desire deep within her. Desire that only Stephen could take care of. Yet, he hadn't so much looked her way afterwards. He'd retreated into the cool shade of the airport and left her fumbling around like an idiot, trying her hardest to cover everything she felt.<p>

Stu hadn't noticed; he'd been too busy revelling in the attention from the fans that had surrounded him. That was a good thing though and she sure as hell wasn't about to complain about it. She was just waiting to get her hands on Stephen, but first she needed to talk to him.

After four days of stewing with her own hot and steamy thoughts, she was sure she'd go stir crazy. She missed Stephen. No matter how much she felt it through her body, she tried to shake it. The last thing she wanted was to become dependent on him. No. She'd done that before and the cards didn't play in her favour.

Tucking a long, dark lock of hair behind her ear, Sarah let a sigh slip past her full lips. Having only received one text from Stephen and no phone calls she wondered if he really wanted to see her when he returned. That would be any moment now.

Her gaze returned to the phone lying on the arm of the couch. The one and only message from Stephen told her he'd be back around lunchtime on Wednesday. Now it was Wednesday and nearing late evening, Sarah was beginning to give up hope.

When her mind started running, she'd thought about going to his house and surprising him when he arrived back. Sure he'd like that, he was a guy. She just didn't know if he'd appreciate her stalking into his home unannounced. He liked his privacy. Even in interviews he didn't dish out much information about his personal life.

With her thoughts still firmly set on one man, her heart leapt to her throat as her phone beeped. Finally, he'd gotten in touch. Spending the last few hours resisting calling him, Sarah was relieved he'd invited her over.

Gathering her belongings and making sure she looked perfect; Sarah hopped into her car as quick as she could, telling herself she'd drive slow. That wasn't a promise, but she needed to get to Stephen. Parking on the driveway of the modest two-storey house, Sarah reached for her purse in the passenger seat and dashed to the front door. His house was unassuming, settled nicely in the middle of one of the lush green neighbourhoods outside of the city.

Lifting her hand to knock on the door, she jumped slightly as it opened. Stephen stood there, looking just as delicious as he had done the last time she'd seen him. When he'd bitten her and left her hot and bothered. As that memory came flooding back, so did a surge of heat over her body.

Stephen had already taken hold of her wrist and pulled her inside so he could shut the door. Nothing was said, just his lips kissing her neck and his hard body pushing against hers. Her purse dropped to the floor and her hands gripped tightly onto his biceps.

"We need to talk." Sarah wasn't sure how she'd managed to get those words out.

"Yer right. In a minute." Sarah let Stephen wrap his arms around her and kiss her silly. She'd missed him too much to stop him. Her fingers wound into his hair, a moan threatening to escape her once he slipped his open mouth to her shoulder. He sucked, licked and kissed her soft skin, all with the franticness of a man who was unable to wait.

Sarah liked that. She liked that she made Stephen do frantic and impulsive things. She liked that he gave her his undivided attention when he could - she understood that their relationship wasn't normal. She'd listen to his stories about fans he'd encountered on his travels. He'd listen to her rants about the latest job she'd been rejected for. A lot of giving and taking took place, but there was more lust and attraction than anything. He pulled her through the hallway and continued with an assault of kisses, along her jaw, across her cheek and eventually her lips.

Tipping her head to the side, Sarah gripped onto his thick muscled shoulders. Before she lost all control, they needed to stop. Just until they'd talked things through at least. "We need to talk." Sarah said again in her most commanding voice.

Stephen laughed. "Yeh already said, lass."

"Now."

Stephen nodded but grunted slightly. He moved her out of his hold and started towards the living room. He ached everywhere. Night after night taking hard hits in and out of ring did their damage. As much as he wanted to ice the joints that were giving him most grief, he had a more serious ache to take care of. Slumping down onto the couch, he palmed his erection that was straining against the thin cotton of his gym shorts. Sarah watched his movements closely, her lips parting slightly as her gaze settled where Stephens hand stopped. He wasn't going to make this easy.

"About what happened at the airport…"

"Ah'm sorry, ah wasn't thinking." Stephen apologised. And though it sounded sincere enough, Sarah didn't stop herself from voicing her concerns.

"Stu could have seen us. Hell, anyone could have seen!"

"Ah couldn't help myself." A small smirk tugged at the corner of Stephens lips. Focusing on Sara's waist, he shut his eyes for a brief moment. He'd always been a man to take advantage of opportunities. That was an opportunity he couldn't pass up on. Opening his eyes, he stared at her bare legs. The short floral summer dress she'd put on may have been convenient given the hot climate, but he wasn't about to rule out the fact she'd worn it for his benefit.

Snapping Stephen out of his trance, Sarah perched herself on the edge of the couch next to Stephen. Out of habit, Stephens warm palm landed on her thigh. The contact sent a lightning bolt of excitement through her. She'd missed his touch far too much. Taking his hand off her, Sarah ran her hand over his knuckles and looked his way.

"We need to be more careful."

Stephen thought for a moment, catching eye contact with Sarah. She looked hopeful and expectant that he'd agree with her. Of course he would, but he also had things to talk about.

Nodding and standing up from the couch Stephen said, "Yer right. If yeh plan on stayin', yeh better put yer car in the garage."

Knowing she was going to stay, Sarah was more than willing to move her car off the driveway. Following Stephens path through the house, she found herself in the garage. The door was already half way open, light beginning to pour in. She eyed the rental car already in the garage. Stephen had only had it for a week whilst he found the time to search for a new car. Sarah was thankful that Stu had no reason to recognise it when he'd arrived at her apartment uninvited last week.

"When yeh've done that, we've got some other things to discuss." Stephen left her to it and he retreated back into the kitchen. Needing to get her keys from her purse, Sarah followed suit.

"What kind of things?" Sarah asked, unsure of the tone Stephen had used. Was he changing his mind? That couldn't be it; he'd invited her and suggested she stay.

"Like how yeh dated Stu's friend." Crossing his arms over his chest, Stephen waited for her reaction.

"How do you know?" Sarah's brows pinched together and her eyes narrowed.

"Ah may have had a little conversation wit' Stu."

"Does he know..."

"About us? No, but Drew sure is interested in you."

Was that jealousy? Sarah could see it, but Stephen would probably deny such a thing. "Does Drew know?" Sarah asked, a hint of caution in her words. She doubted that Stephen would have said anything to Drew, even to warn him off her.

"Go move yeh car, Sarah."

Beginning to dread this conversation she was about to have with Stephen. Sarah quickly left the house, feeling Stephens gaze on her until she was free from his sight. Knowing what she'd have to explain, a sick feeling settled in her gut. She wanted to talk on her own terms, preferably when she was ready. Stephen had made it clear she was out of time and now she'd have to come clean. Grabbing her purse then stepping outside into the thick, warm air she took a deep breath. Stephen was an understanding man, everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x, Blackhat, ResplendentAnarchist, ThatGirl54 and Lou221B for the lovely reviews :) Lou x**


	5. Surprise

_**Surprise**_

Stephen paced the kitchen, waiting for Sarah to come back from the garage. He wasn't sure what to say to her. An ultimatum slipped into his mind. We tell Stu, or this is over. But he didn't want to do that; he didn't want to risk losing her over something that could be worked out a different way.

"The car's in the garage." Sarah said as she stepped into the room. She sounded upset, yet this was her doing. She didn't want anyone to find out.

"We have to tell Stu." Much to his surprise, she nodded in agreement. "But before anything else happens between us, yeh need to tell me why Stu objects so much to yeh dating me."

"It's not you personally, Stephen." Sarah moved to stand in front of him, her small hands stroking down his plain black t-shirt. "You're a very special man."

So special that she had to keep him under wraps. "Ah need to know."

Before her hands could wander any further over his body, he gripped onto her wrists. She had been the centre of his thoughts since he'd left her at the airport, but for the moment he needed to think straight.

"How about we discuss this in the living room?" Sarah asked, staring up into his eyes.

Stephen shook his head, knowing that the temptation of taking her on the sofa would be too much. "Here is fine."

A small sigh escaped her lips and she let her gaze wander to the centre of Stephens chest. She didn't even know where to start. Stephens hands were still gripped around her wrists, thumbs gently stroking her, trying to coax her into explaining.

"I dated one of Stu's friends he'd known since university, even though he didn't want me to." Sarah glanced upward to meet Stephens gaze, making sure he was listening to her. He was. In fact, his stare was so intense it made her stomach do flips. Somehow he made her nervous and excited all at the same time.

"And he cheated on yeh." Stephen continued for her.

"What? How do you know that?" Sarah asked, her voice full of surprise as she pulled her hands from his grip.

"Stu." Stephen stayed quiet for a moment as Sarah paced up and down the kitchen in thought. "He didn't say much but he did mention that."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah finally stopped in front of Stephen. Maybe she was making this into something bigger than it actually was. Her gaze travelled from Stephens feet, up his big legs and over his wide chest. She eventually stopped when his bright grey eyes locked with hers. "You know Stu's fighting past and hot headed temper so you can imagine how he reacted when he found out."

"Yeh right, ah can imagine that." Stephen crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Let's just say they were no longer friends after that night," Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring Stephen but more in nervousness, " and after that happened, I was sort of banned from dating any of his friends."

"He said that?" Stephen quirked an eyebrow, knowing that Stu was a relaxed guy most of the time, rarely let his temper flare.

"More or less."

"And that's it? Nothing else yeh want to tell me?"

Taking a step backwards , Sarah dropped her arms to her side but Stephen remained stood like a statue. What else did he know? Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, making sure she kept quiet as she shook her head.

"Ah feel like part o' this little story is missing." Stephen reached out to take hold of Sarah's arm. He wanted to make sure she told him everything before they opened up about their relationship. The last thing he wanted was to be misled with information, then confront Stu. And Stephen could tell by the look on Sarah's face and by the ridiculous amount of effort it was taking for her not to utter another word. "Ah can tell, so why don' yeh save us both some time."

"I cant." It was useless to resist Stephen as he pulled her closer to him.

One big hand cupped Sarah's cheek, tilting her head upwards to make sure she looked at him. "If this is going to work, yeh need to be honest wit' me."

"Stephen-"

"Starting now."

"I'm ashamed to tell you." Sarah felt her heart racing and she could no longer look at Stephen. In all honesty, she didn't want to see the look on his face when she told him. Stephens hand dropped from her face to her shoulder, rubbing slightly as if to will the words out of her. "He cheated on me because I cheated on him." Sarah let out in one breath then continued before Stephen could get a word in, "I was young and stupid, and if I could go back and change things I would."

"Change things so yeh were still wit' him?"

"What? No." Sarah shook her head, not at all expecting that question. "I just mean, I would have ended things instead of trying to hurt him. We'd had a stupid argument."

"Does Stu know?"

"No, and I don't want him to find out."

"So yeh made Stu lose a friend to save yeh own back." Stephen's snide remark didn't sit well with Sarah. Things were heating up, but for once it wouldn't lead to them ripping each other's clothes off.

Scoffing, and making sure she took a purposeful step back from Stephen Sarah said, "I wouldn't put it like that."

"Ah would."

"This was a bad idea." Sarah knew Stephen was tired and now wasn't the best time to talk.

"Us or this conversation?" Stephens tone had completely changed. He was usually relaxed and laid back, and this new snappy attitude left her a little perplexed.

"This conversation." Sarah took a deep breath. Stephen now knew why their relationship wouldn't sit well with Stu, and with that she was going to leave the ball in Stephens court. "I'm going."

"To cheat on me?" Sarah couldn't quite believe what she was hearing and the more she stood in Stephens kitchen, the more pissed off she was getting.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We've just had an argument, so isn't that what yeh do next?"

Sarah's mouth hung open with shock but she quickly snapped it shut. She admitted she'd made a mistake, and she actually thought Stephen would understand. Storming towards the Irishman that looked just as irate as she did, Sarah lifted her hand to slap him across the face and unleash some of the anger she felt but she wasn't quick enough.

Stephen caught the arm flying towards him and held tightly onto Sarah's wrist. Within that split second the mood in the room shifted. He watched her chest rise and fall with each deep breath she took - she was angry and so was he. Without thinking, he crashed his lips into hers, forcefully pulling on her wrist to bring her forward into his body. One hand grabbed a fistful of her long black hair, tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss.

Needy hands ran over his upper body, stopping behind his neck. She was clinging onto him in fear that her legs would give way. As if he'd read her mind, he lifted her up and set her down on the counter top.

Pushing the bottom of her dress up her legs, Stephen let his hands run over her bare thighs, all whilst kissing her. Once again he was a man possessed, unable to stop himself from getting what he wanted.

"Hey Stephen, the door was unlocked so..."

Like he'd just received the biggest electric shock of his life, Stephen jumped and his head shot around. His eyes locked with Stu's even as his hands remained firmly pressed on Sarah's bare thighs.

"Fuck." Sarah whispered, giving Stephen a quick shove backwards so she could move her dress down and get off the counter top.

"Ah can explain." Stephen didn't sound too confident as he turned around, especially as Stu silently stared him down.

"Maybe I should go." Sarah panicked, not daring to make eye contact with either men. As she stepped around Stephen towards the door, they both reached for her. Stephen dropped his hand first, not wanting to push Stu any more.

Stu still hadn't said a single word, and to be honest, Sarah wasn't sure if he was still breathing. Stu's big hand locked around her arm, making sure she didn't have an escape. She would much rather flee than explain herself, but she didn't want to do that to Stephen. He already thought the worst of her, and she hated that.

"If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me Stu." Sarah spoke as she managed to peel Stu's fingers from around her arm.

Stu glanced at his sister before turning to Stephen. He gestured between both of them then asked, "So what is this?"

Sarah looked up at Stephen, unsure of how to answer. What were they doing? She didn't quite think they could call it dating, but it certainly wasn't a one-time thing. "We're…" Having no help from Stephen, Sarah trailed off to try and find the right words, "…just having fun."

"Fun?" Stu spat, his words directed at Stephen, "That's what my sister's for?"

"Stu…" Sarah could see things registering in Stu's head now the shock had worn off. Hoping to be the reasonable one, she stepped between both men.

Stu looked down at Sarah, his eyes narrowing slightly before he looked back to Stephen, "How about I go to Ireland and fuck one of your sisters?"

"That's enough Stu!" Sarah couldn't quite believe how the evening was turning out. She'd expected to spend a lovely night with Stephen, letting him take away all her worries for just the night. That's what she always expected from him.

Before Sarah could try and utter some sense into both men, Stephen pushed her to the side. In flash Stephen squared up to Stu, before giving him a quick shove back. "Grow up."

With no response, Stu's nostrils flared and his hands curled into fists. Stephen was right. They were both grown men, friends for a long time and were able to talk anything through. Sarah was thankful Stephen had shown his rational side, instead of throwing fists with her brother. She couldn't handle a repeat of what had happened seven years ago.

"We were trying to talk things through, about how to tell you." Sarah thought her point was valid, but unbeknown to her she'd added more fuel to the fire.

"Talking? That's what you call talking?" Stu gestured to the countertop then ran a hand over his face, showing great signs of discomfort. It wasn't often Sarah saw her brother so shook up and uncomfortable. "The fun ends right now."

Stu's words were clear as he directed them at Stephen before leaving the room. The tension that loomed in the room was thick and it made Sarah uneasy. She tapped her foot on the floor, wishing that the last five minutes were just a dream.

"Is that all this is? Fun?" Stephen asked, curiosity taking over him.

Sarah shook her head, unable to think of that to say. She'd been left to define their relationship to Stu and that was the first word that had popped into her mind. She should have learnt from her mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Stephen." Sarah licked her dry lips before speaking up again, "I don't want to come between you and Stu. Let's just end things here."

"Ah can talk to him-"

"No. You already think I'd put myself before you or my brother. I can't do this again." Sarah suddenly felt her chest ache, the thought of leaving like this not sitting well with her. Stephen meant more to her than she had previously imagined. "You're going to make one woman very happy, Stephen."

Stephen watched her leave in a rush, a flurry of different emotions running through his body. He'd talk to Stu, but he wasn't about to let Sarah go that easily. He needed his fix, and he suddenly didn't have any qualms about sneaking around again, as long as they both got what they wanted. It was either that, or Stu would have to suck it up and deal with their relationship. One way or another, he'd get what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you Lou221B, xj0j0x, ThatGirl54, ResplendentAnarchist, thatkatie, Nisi85 and Keeper of Oz for the lovely reviews :) Lou x**


	6. In or Out

_**In or Out**_

Sarah was sure she should wait to talk to Stu, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to have any reason to fall out with Stephen and if things were going south, she was going to take the blame. The sun was still blazing as she stepped onto the driveway, and as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light the blurry image of her brother eventually came into focus.

"Stu wait up." Sarah shouted just as Stu approached his car and to her surprise he actually stopped to turn to her.

"I really don't want to hear any more." Stu said then with some force, pulled the door of his car open but didn't get in.

"I'm sorry." Sarah stopped a few feet away from her brother, trying to judge whether to carry on or not; he still looked pissed but she couldn't really blame him. "I know Stephen's a good friend of yours-"

"Yeah you do know, Sarah. And he knows how I feel about you dating my friends." Stu ran a hand through his hair then took his sunglasses from the collar of his shirt. "Both of you knew how I feel, yet that didn't stop you."

"Doesn't that tell you something?" In her mind, it proved that they had feelings for each other. They weren't just fooling around like Sarah had previously told him. However, by the look on Stu's face he saw it as quite the opposite.

"Sarah, just stop." Stu slipped the sunglasses onto his face and now Sarah couldn't see the cold stare he'd been giving her. "We're not only friends but we work together, travel together and share hotels."

Sarah nodded, getting his point entirely, but she had a million things she wanted to say. A million things she couldn't quite get out as much as she wanted to. Stu didn't say anything else though; he got into his car and drove away from Stephens house as quick as he could.

Suddenly Sarah felt lost and no matter what she tried to do to shake the feeling, it wouldn't budge. She and Stu were close, and having something come between them seemed like a nightmare. Especially something that had already played out. Maybe if he slept on it, he would see things a little differently. Maybe see that Stephen was good to her and for her.

Sarah turned to go back into Stephens house, focused on picking up her handbag and not doing much else. But Stephen was leaning against the door frame, hands resting in his pockets. Stopping in her tracks, Sarah licked her lips in anticipation. For once she wasn't sure what to do. She'd been so determined that if Stu did find out, somehow he'd be understanding. Sensing her hesitation Stephen said, "Come inside."

"Stephen, you heard what Stu said. You know I want nothing more than to continue this, but he's my brother."

"He isn't here now though, is he?"

Even though she was a little shocked at Stephens words, finally Sarah had found the nerve to move her feet but as she tried to move past Stephen but he blocked her path. With a sigh, her gaze trailed up his chest and past his thick neck, eventually stopping at his mouth. She didn't want to look into his eyes, knowing she'd get sucked in all too quick with no return. Just as she dared to look upwards, his large hands framed her face and tilted her head backwards. His lips were on hers fast and needy, making her heart leap to her throat. Shock and arousal stopped her from pulling away - she wanted to but she couldn't. The desire and longing that pulled at her made her wrap her arms around his neck and get as close to him as possible. Once he started to pull away from her, she was snapped out of the trance he'd put her in.

"Ah want yeh more now." Stephens lips were on the shell of her ear as he spoke, willing her to give back as much as he was giving.

Speechless. Sarah could do nothing but stand there and let him kiss and hold her.

"We'll just have t' be more careful from now on." Sarah held her breath as Stephens low husky voice fanned across her cheek, "That is until yer brother realises yer a grown woman who can make her own choices in life."

"But what I told you-"

"We all make mistakes."

Stephens words were quickly making Sarah slip and change her mind. But why wouldn't they? She was undeniably attracted to him and that was overriding any other logical decision. If Stephen could overlook a stupid decision she'd made in the past, then possibly Stu could too.

With Stephens shower of kisses still raining over her, Sarah gave in. Stephens large hands roaming across her back settled for a moment, gently pulling her into his rock hard body.

"This will be hard." Sarah whispered with all the things running through her mind. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep her hands off Stephen before she had the chance try and speak to Stu when he was in a more reasonable and less shocked mood.

"Very hard," The glint behind Stephens eyes made Sarah smile, "we'll figure this out, don' yeh worry lass."

Worrying was the only thing she was doing, but for now she would push it all to the back of her mind. "What now? I mean, I can go home and maybe try and talk to Stu tomorrow."

"Yeh no' going anywhere, lass." Stephen didn't bother trying to hide the sly grin on his face. Apparently Stu walking in on them didn't seem to bother him as much as it did her. He pulled her further into the house and said, "Ah got yeh here, now yeh staying."

Should she protest a little? Maybe prove that it did matter to her what her brother thought and felt. However the longer she was around Stephen, the harder it was becoming to even consider leaving his company. Although she was quickly changing her mind, a few things still needed to be cleared up before Stephen completely got his way. Once again she found herself in the living room being bathed with cool air from the air conditioning, and boy did she need it. Stephens hands were settled at her waist, gently kneading at her and pulling her closer to him.

Before Sarah lost her nerve she said, "I just want you to know that for now, we have to be careful. Until I've spoken to Stu at least, because I couldn't bear being the reason you're not friends." Sarah took in a deep breath before uttering her next words, scared of how Stephen may react, "and before when I said this is just fun, I didn't mean that."

One of Stephens eyebrows quirked before he said, "Yeh don' find this fun?"

"You know what I'm saying, you mean more to me than just fun." There, she'd said it. And by the look on Stephens face she hadn't scared him off.

"Ah'll fight for yeh if it comes to it."

"You're not fighting my brother." Sarah meant it even if Stephen was joking. They'd almost come to blows not too long ago and it wasn't something she ever wanted to see.

"Yeh think ah'll get me arse kicked?"

"I know you will," Sarah smiled trying to lighten the mood before she said, "but you seriously can't go around biting me and kissing me when Stu is around." Sarah flailed her hands around nervously, feeling colour shoot up her neck and creep to her face as she remembered what he did at the airport.

"Ah can't do this?" Stephen asked before catching Sarah's hands in his own and with her already feeling flushed and heated, he dipped his head down to kiss her neck.

A moan lodged at the back of her throat and her eyes slipped shut. He was testing her and pushing her and Stephen knew she would crack. With Stephens lips travelling slowly down her neck and small kisses making her skin tingle, any response was seemed far from grasp. In one swift motion he dropped down to his knees, lips curling into a smirk as she gasped in surprise. His quick hands lifted the hem of her dress, baring her thighs to him so he could repeat his actions that had shocked her before. Even now in the privacy of Stephens home, Sarah's heart beat fast against her chest and she licked her lips in anticipation. But as she waited for Stephens warm lips to hit her even hotter skin, she was left feeling frustrated more than anything.

Glancing down at the Irishman on his knees, she was startled to find him staring up at her. A determined look on his face made a shiver course through her body. After all their encounters and time together, she hadn't seen that look before. Tentatively she reached out for him, fingers digging into his thick shoulders in an attempt to steady herself.

"Ah guess yeh don' want me to do this either." Stephen smirked as his lips came crashing against her skin - with no effort to restrain or control himself - he was quick to kiss and gently nip her. She couldn't believe how quickly he'd made her forget and once again she had been swept away with passion and lust.

If this was how fast Stephen could make her crumble when she was trying to be strong, there was no hope for her in the long term. She'd forever be at his whim whether she liked it or not. But with Stephens big hands skilfully roaming her body and his lips making her feel weak with desire, she was liking it a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you Keeper of Oz, ThatGirl54, Blackhat, thatkatie, xj0j0x, katiefabe, (Anonymous x2), xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and Nisi85 for the reviews. I've said it before and I'll say it again, they really do spur me on to keep writing :) you're all so awesome! Lou x**


	7. Heat

_**Heat**_

After running things over in his mind, Stephen knew he was doing the right thing. He was a grown man and Sarah was a grown woman. At the moment, Stu was being childish. Today being the first of only two days off, he had set the day up to relax and wind down. His body ached and his local gym was the perfect place to red of those aches. Being a regular, they'd set him up with his own private sauna at his request.

Stephen had lasted a week without seeing or talking to Sarah. Being on the road took his mind off her for the most part, but being with Stu was hard. He still wouldn't talk to him and rumours had started to circulate. Sarah had told him to give it time, let her deal with Stu and his reluctance for them to see each other.

Slowly Stephen opened the wood panelled door, a plume of condensation filling the air as he did. The heat immediately hit him and as it did, he was coated in a fine layer of water making his chest shimmer under the bright light that illuminated the doorway. He stepped inside the sauna, feeling his body temperature rise. Deep down he knew it wasn't because of the immense heat inside of the small room, no, it was the person in there with him.

A white towel was slung low on his hips, gathering beads of moisture that slipped down his chest and abdominals. After a soothing massage, his body felt great. No more knots in his back or kinks in his shoulders. He'd had a woman's hands all over him for thirty minutes, but it wasn't the right woman.

"You took your time." Stephen grinned as he caught sight of her legs. The tips of her toes painted a glossy red - her long legs were stretched out in front of her, one crossed over the other. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed, enjoying the soothing heat the room provided. Her long hair was tied back, her face free from make-up and she couldn't look more beautiful. She let out a contented sigh looking very relaxed. In fact she looked too relaxed, too comfy.

"Stand up." Stephen commanded, toying with the knot in his towel. He was eager to get rid of it, but he had to wait. He pulled the sauna door closed, leaving them bathed in an orange glow from the lights.

"I don't even get a hello?" Sarah smiled as she stood up, clutching at the white towel that was secured just above her bust.

Without saying a word, Stephen stared her down as she stepped closer to him, finally happy when he could get his hands on her. His hand slipped to the back of her neck and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He brought her into his body, reaching behind her to grab a fistful of the towel. He yanked at it, pulling it from her body so it hit the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her naked body rubbed against his. It was a sensation that made him groan, hands roaming her body, finally palming her backside.

"Sit down." Sarah's hand slid down his chest, gently pulling at the towel around his hips. She turned him around gently pushing him back to the slatted wooden bench that was fitted inside the room. Stephen couldn't work it out. The more Stu didn't want them to be together – the more they snuck around, the more he wanted her.

Sarah pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to stop her mouth from curling into a seductive grin. He was already hard, anticipating just how much attention he was about to get from her. He wrapped his hand around his cock, unable to stop himself as he let himself study her body. Sarah stepped between his legs, her hands resting on his thick thighs as she sunk down onto her knees in front of him.

Gently she tugged at his hand, licking her lips and murmuring the words, "Let me."

Stephen pulled the band free from Sarah's hair, letting it tumble over and around her shoulders. He fisted his hand into the glossy black locks, letting out a slight moan as he watched her slide her tongue over the tip of his cock. Her small hand wrapped around the base as she took the tip into her mouth. He wanted to groan, make her take him further but he grit his teeth and let her set the pace.

Painfully slow she took him deeper, her warm wet mouth causing a delicious flicker of pleasure to creep up his spine. He watched her lips surround him, cheeks hollowed out as she gently sucked. She knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't planning on stopping her.

Stephen smiled to himself as her hands on his thighs gripped on, he could hear her soft moans and feel them through his body. He tilted his head back, letting the pleasure take over him and continued to hold her hair, guiding her up and down. Slowly her tongue swirled across the underside of his thick shaft and Sarah made eye contact with him. He looked down at her, she looked aroused and drugged - like she was on some sort of high.

If she was trying to make him crack, she was doing an excellent job. Her hand wrapped around his cock again, moving in perfect sync with her mouth. Stephen groaned and tightened his grip in her hair. His body tensed, knowing he was moments away from a mind blowing release.

Every fibre in his body tingled and he allowed himself to let the pleasure take over. He growled and shuddered, cursing in his native language. Sarah had pulled his release form him and she still had her lips around the sensitive tip of his cock. She moaned in content around him and he had to pull her up. Her nails clawed down his thighs and she gave him an anything but innocent smile.

Stephen let his lips curve into a sly smile and Sarah got to her feet before sitting on his lap. Her hands slid up his chest which was covered in a fine layer of moisture. He was hot and the longer he was in there with Sarah the hotter he'd be.

"I told you my company would be relaxing." Sarah kissed his cheek as her hands settled on his shoulders.

"Yeh were right." Stephen knew all the tension and stress had left his body.

"I have to go." Sarah abruptly said and softly kissed his lips but it wasn't enough.

"No." Stephen slipped his arms around her waist and she had no escape. He didn't want to let her go, not yet anyway.

"I have to, Ste." He could get her to stay. He made her stand up then pulled her back down so she straddled him. "Ste!"

Gently he captured her roaming hands, moving them behind her back. His hand circled both of her slim wrists, delighted that her back arched and she pushed her chest towards him. Exactly what he wanted. He ran his free hand along her thigh delighted as she moaned and dropped her head back. Pulling her forwards his lips collided with her neck, kissing and biting.

"Can I see you later?" Sarah asked timidly making Stephen pull back from his assault. He ran his gaze over her compromising position, amazed that she was able to even consider starting a conversation with him.

"Ah don' see why not." Sitting up straight, Stephen let go of her wrists only for her to wrap her arms around his neck and press her chest against his.

"Good, because I really have to go and I want to finish this."

"Where yeh goin'?" He still held onto her securely, something inside him didn't want to let go. Things were good at the moment and something in the back of his mind told him it wouldn't last forever – not if Stu had anything to do with it.

"I'm having lunch."

"With?"

There was a moment of absolute silence before Sarah said, "Stu and Emily." Stephen nodded but didn't say anything. "I'm going to tell him we're together. If that's okay with you?"

"Ah'll be on alert for an arse kicking then." Stephen didn't mean to sound so cynical, but after their last run in with Stu, he wasn't expecting any miracles.

"If I know Emily like I think I do, she'll talk some sense into Stu. Please trust me."

"Alright, lass. Yeh do that." Stephen stared into Sarah's eyes as he said, "Tell him we're together."

"No more sneaking around."

"Lots o' sneaking around." Stephen continued to run his hands over her waist, wanting to feel as much as he could before she left. "This was fun."

Sarah laughed and she gently shook his shoulders, "You know what I mean."

"Yeh right, lass. Yeh're me girlfriend and it's time we started acting like a couple." He didn't expect to see her looking so stunned, but it was the first time he'd uttered the word girlfriend in terms of their relationship. Maybe they'd gone the wrong way about it. Perhaps if they'd told Stu from the start things wouldn't have turned out so bad. But there was no going back now – nothing they could do would change the decisions they'd made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – Thank you xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett, ThatGirl54, thatkatie, Blackhat, Nisi85, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and VolcomStoneBabe for the awesome reviews. No clue what I'm doing with this story hence the random smutty scene :} Lou x**_


End file.
